remake: Fifi and Furrball, a love story v2
by FifiandFurrball4ever
Summary: basically Fifi and Furrball from Tiny toons adventures end up falling in love after Fifi catches Hamton cheating on her with Furrball's girlfriend Tracy. But challenges arise in the form of a vengeful ex boyfriend and a psychopathic ex girlfriend who will both do anything to split them up.
1. Chapter 1 not-so happy newyear

normal POV

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

as the clock hit midnight cheering and the sound of fire works rang out through the city, mostly coming from the crowded town square. meanwhile just outside the city dump a young, scruffy, homeless, blue (in more ways than one) ally cat was sitting against a fence holding a now wilted rose. he had been waiting for his girlfriend Tracy, a pink and purple cat often seen wearing a large hot-pink bow as a make-shift collar, but now he realized she had stood him up for the 3rd time in a row. he now felt like a complete idiot, sitting there with a rose in his best, or closest thing to a tux. with a sigh he slowly got up, threw his rose to the side and started slowly walking away with his head hung low.

Furrball:"*sigh* great! I'm once again the guy sitting somewhere outside on new years with no date. why do I even bother?"

just then, as he walked by the entrance to the dump, he thought he heard someone crying. curious, he scurried into the dump to see what was going on. after a little while of following the sound he came across a red car. he instantly realized who it was. it was his classmate/newest BFF Fifi la fume, the often over dramatic, romantic, purple skunkette.

Furrball went up to the car and looked in the window. he saw Fifi in her robe cuddled up with her favorite pink teddy-bare crying her eyes out.

Furrball: "myu?"

Fifi was startled by that. she sat up and saw her classmate/BFF/former crush (only because she thought he was a skunk) peering in through the back window of her car-home.

Fifi: "Furrball? what are vous doing here?"

Furrball: "I'm homeless, you do realize I basically live outside right? is something up?"

Fifi scurried over to the door and opened the door. Furrball, using his weirdly limber cat legs (like seriously what up with that), jumped down from the hood of his BFF's car-home and got in. before he could say anything he was scooped up into a 2 arms and a tail hug by his emotional train-wreck BFF who once again began crying her arms out.

Fifi: "oh Furrball thank god vou're here! I really needed someone to talk to!"

Furrball: "what's up?"

Fifi: "I-I-I caught Hamton cheating on me!"

Furrball: "NO! HE DIDN'T!"

Fifi: "he did! and...well...I hate to be ze one to tell vous zis but...he was with Tracy!"

Furrball: "*sigh* why am I not surprised?"

to tell the truth Tracy hadn't been the most loyal girlfriend to Furrball. not only did she constantly cheat on him for personal gain and use her cuteness to get away with it, but she also used her boyfriend to cheat on tests, flirted with guys with him in the room, only introduced him as her boyfriend to boys she didn't like when they hit on her, slept with the baseball team on a regular basis and would literally do ANYTHING to make him look like a total idiot due to nothing but the fact that Furrball always just had to be the perfect gentleman around the ladies making her think he was cheating on her with every girl in the city even though he constantly told her he wasn't. but this, cheating on him with his BEST-FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND, was the absolute last straw. like it or not he was gonna have to break up with her.

Fifi: "I can't believed Hamton would do zis! I thought he loved me!"

Furrball: "oh you poor thing!"

Furrball wrapped his arms and tail around her returning the hug. with one arm he held her close to him while with the other he reassuringly stroked her hair. she nuzzled into his chest and cried into his fur.

Furrball: "there, there, everything's gonna be ok."

Fifi: "*sniff* thank vous Furrball. vous really are a good friend. why can't more boys be like vous?"

Furrball: "because if more guys were like me every race on earth would die out."

Fifi: "hey don't put vourself down like zat. vous will find ze one for vous some day"

Furrball: "you really think so?"

Fifi: "Furrball, I'm a romantic. if vous can't trust a romantic with matters like zis who can vous trust?"

Furrball: "I guess you're right."

as Furrball held her in his arms he began to drift off to sleep. when Fifi was done crying she noticed him snoring. she was about to wake him up when she suddenly realized something. Furrball was all alone, he had no one to care for, no one to care for him, no one who loved him, no family, and worst of all no real home. he had been abused in every home he did find and the only good life he really knew were his days on the streets. plus Fifi was emotionally fragile at the moment and Furrball, being the perfect gentleman, was always there for a girl when they needed a shoulder to cry on. he was really nice and was always ready to do anything he had to, to make a girl happy. he needed someone to help him and give him a place to stay and she needed someone to keep her from going into depression. she could easily let him stay there and she knew he would be more than willing to listen to her problems and help her out. she was nervous to ask him at first but then she gathered her courage and shook him awake.

Fifi: "hey! Furrball!"

Furrball: "huh what?"

Fifi: "um...don't take zis ze wrong way but..."

Furrball: "oh right sorry. I'll get going"

Fifi: "oh no I wasn't gonna say zat! look Furrball I know vous have no place to stay and I was wondering if vous would like to stay here?"

Furrball: "oh no um I would but I kinda found this really cool box earlier this month...or last month I guess, and I'm kinda using that as a home right now"

Fifi: "are vous sure? ze AC in here still works and eet goes up really high!"

Furrball was about to turn her offer down again, but then he saw the look in her eyes. her sapphire blue eyes had a look of sorrow in them. he suddenly realized her plan and, hating to see her sad, almost instantly changed his mind.

Furrball: "well...ok sure! besides I need a proper place to stay anyway"

Fifi: "great! just don't try anything ok?"

Furrball: "please! Fifi! I just got out of a relationship!"

Fifi couldn't help but laugh at that one. after having some food (wet cat-food for Furrball and lobster for Fifi) and some grape soda to celebrate their new living arrangements they went to bed. Fifi took her normal spot on the far right side of the back seat and Furrball took the far left side. Fifi went to sleep almost instantly but it took a while for Furrball to fall asleep due to the unfamiliar feeling of his new bed. but eventually he was able to fall asleep.

end of chapter 1

if you guys really wanna know why I'm remaking and canceling "Fifi and Furrball, a love story v2" its because I got writers block. sorry. feel free to review


	2. Chapter 2 the brawl for Furrball

normal POV

Fifi woke up to a blue string-like mas of fur rubbing itself on her face. she brushed it away and got up to see Furrball curled up asleep just above her head. at some point he had got up and moved over to her side of the seat/bed. she was about to wake him up and yell at him but then she realized he's a cat and that's what cats do (did I mention I love cats?). Fifi got up and went to her kitchen and got some wet cat food for Furrball and an orange for her. Fifi got back to the back seat just in time to see Furrball wake up.

Fifi: "ah! good morning Furrball!"

Furrball: "hey Fifi. oh god I got up and changed positions in my sleep again didn't I"

Fifi: "yeah"

Furrball: "sorry"

Fifi: "don't be. I think eetz kinda cute!"

Furrball: "thanks!"

Fifi: "hey Furrball listen, me and Babs are gonna be hanging out at ze mall later and I was wondering if vous'd like to tag along? vous know incase Hamton shows up"

Furrball: "sure! why not! I've got nothing better to do"

Fifi and Furrball had breakfast, got dressed, and at about 8:29 AM went to meet Babs at the mall. on the way there however they happened to encounter a certain pink and purple cat. this of coarse being Furrball's EX-girlfriend Tracy.

Tracy: "oh Furrball! there you are! I've been looking all over for you! where were you, I've been worried sick!"

Fifi: "well if eet isn't ze slut bag!"

Tracy: "excuse me Fifi but could you give us a little privacy? we kinda need to talk about something."

Furrball: "you can drop the act Tracy, Fifi told me everything"

Tracy: "oh that? oh nonononono you've got it all wrong that was just a misunderstanding!"

Fifi: "oh really? so eet was a misunderstanding zat you had my boyfriend's rod shoved down vour bunny hole?"

Tracy: "oh come on! are you really gonna believe that trampy, French, slut over your girlfriend?"

Tracy gave him a cute, innocent, look to try to win him over. however this had failed and had Furrball been allowed to speak he would have made this known but instead Fifi was the first to speak.

Fifi: "excuse me? bitch vous did not just call ME a slut! I'll have vous know I am 100% virgin! unlike vous ya 2 dollar whore!"

Tracy: "ok bitch you need to back off. this is between me and my man"

Furrball: "I'm not your man"

Tracy: "also I don't know what you're talking about! I'm saving myself for marriage!"

Fifi: "zat is a complete lie and vous know eet! I caught vous with 5 other guys last month alone"

Tracy: "BACK OFF BITCH! why do you even care!? I'm the one dating him not you! oh wait...I GET IT! you're jealous aren't you? you wish you could have a gentleman like my Furrball!"

Fifi: "grrrrrrrr"

uh-oh! Furrball new the look Fifi had on her face right now. it usually either the person she was looking at was dead to her or was about to die. and since she acknowledged that Tracy exists by growling it was probably the 2nd one meaning shit was about to go down.

Furrball: "now girls can't we just talk this out?"

Tracy & Fifi: "HELL NO!"

Fifi: "bitch don't copy me!"

Tracy: "oh you wanna go bitch?"

Fifi: "hell yeah lets do zis! BRING EET ON!"

Tracy: "you mean like how I got it on with your boyfriend last night?"

that right there was the last straw. Fifi lunged at Tracy. the 2 began biting, scratching, punching, and kicking each other as a ball of dust formed around them. after a few minutes the dust cleared. Fifi had Tracy pinned on the ground with her fist out like she was gonna punch her but she was stopped by Furrball grabbing her and pulling her off of Tracy allowing Tracy to get up.

Furrball: "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! BREAK IT UP NOW!"

Tracy: "yeah that's right! come on babe lets get out of here!"

Furrball: "NO!"

Tracy: "um excuse me!?"

Furrball: "you heard me! NO! I'm done putting up with you're bullcrap Tracy! were through! come on Fifi lets go!"

Fifi gave Tracy a way to confidant smirk before locking arms with Furrball and walking away towards the mall.

Tracy: "AT LEAST MY NEW GUY IS A REAL MAN! UNLIKE YOURS!"

Fifi: "ACTUALLY MINES BETTER. BUT WE'RE NOT DATING!"

Tracy: *mockingly* "YOU SHOULD! YOU 2 ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! YOU'RE BOTH INSANE!"

Fifi: "HATE YOU TO BITCH!"

end of chapter 2. feel free to review


	3. Chapter 3 wish upon a star

Normal POV

While his skunkette roommate slept Furrball nervously paced back and forth in front of her red Cadillac car-home. It was winter time so of course he was cold but right now his mind was set on something else. During their day at the mall Fifi had told him that the reason she chases after boys because she's lonely. Ever since she moved to ACME acres from France she's been all alone. She started chasing after boys in order to find someone to share her life with. And being her best friend Furrball decided to take it upon himself to find someone for her. Someone who won't leave her for someone else, someone who would always treat her right, someone who would stick with her no matter what, someone...like him. There was the problem, every time he tried to think of someone his mind some how always came back to himself. He fit all the qualifications he had set, he couldn't think of a single girl he would leave Fifi for, he was always the perfect gentleman to her, and even if he tried it was completely against his nature to leave a girl who needed him. But it was his best friend he was talking about. He couldn't date his best friend, it would be like dating his sister. But he didn't know anyone else who was single and fit the qualifications. So what was he supposed to do? Just then the door to the red Cadillac opened and his roommate poped her head out.

Fifi: "Furrball? What are vous doing out here?"

Furrball: "hm? Oh uh nothing I was just thinking about something that was bothering me."

Fifi: "what's that?"

Furrball: "nothing important"

Fifi: "then get in here! Eetz going to be morning soon!"

Furrball: "right sorry"

The blue cat jumped in the car shutting the door behind him. Fifi went back to sleep on her side of the bed but Furrball couldn't sleep. He poked his head up and began staring at Fifi, still thinking about the decision he had to make.

Furrball: "what should I do...what would dad do? Shes lonely and fragile. But I'm the only guy around here that fits the qualifications. What do I do?"

He paused for a second looking at Fifi. There was something strangely calming about watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleeping state. So peaceful he almost forgot about his problem. But he couldn't forget about it. It just kept nagging him.

He looked up through the back window of the car-home at the night sky. There were millions of stars all clustered in the sky, he even saw a couple shooting stars. It was beautiful. Then he noticed one of the clusters of stars was in the shape of a heart. That caught him by surprise. He saw a shooting star go through that cluster and decided to make a wish. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the shooting star.

Furrball (thinking): "_I wish Fifi could find the right guy for her"_

His eyes snapped open right as he finished making the wish. He looked over at Fifi. She was hugging her teddy bear tighter than she was a second ago. Furrball thought that was kinda cute.

Furrball (whispering): "good luck Fifi. I hope you find him soon."

With that Furrball curled up on his side of the bed. He was hit with a sudden wave of calmness that allowed him to drift off to sleep.

End of chapter 3. Feel free to review. Sorry this chapter was so short


	4. Chapter 4 lucky dream

Furrball POV

I slowly woke up in a slight daze on the back seat of the red car. I shook myself out of the daze and looked over to Fifi's side of the bed. Fifi was sitting on her side of the bed reading her favorite romantic novel. Nothing about this seemed out of place but there was something different about her that I just couldn't place. She looked the same, same purple and white fur, same smile, same sapphire eyes, same bow just above her ear, same pinkish hair, same gigantic tail, same everything but something about her just seemed different. I shrugged it off, and got up on all 4s to stretch out.

Furrball: "*yawn* good morning feef!"

(Feef was a nickname a sometimes called her by)

Fifi: "hm? Oh good morning Furrball! "

She even sounded the same. Same french accent and everything. But I just couldn't shake the feeling something about her was different. I noticed she sounded happier than usual so I decided to go with that.

Furrball: "you seem happy today"

Fifi: "zats because I had my good luck dream last night!"

Furrball: "your...what?"

Fifi: "my good luck dream! Eetz zis dream I have every once and a while and every time I have eet ze very next day I have ze best luck possible!"

Furrball: "interesting. What happens in the dream?"

Fifi: "ooh zats ze best part! Eetz ze most romantic thing ever! I'm at a dance at school dancing with my true love! Except I can't see his face because ze lights are to bright. Anyway in ze dream ze most romantic song ever comes on and we dance to ze music twirling and spinning around ze room to ze song and then right at ze end of ze song I'm staring right up at his face and he leans in to kiss me and right as our lips touch I wake up. Le sigh! Eetz just so romantic!"

I Froze for a second. Could she have had that dream because of me? Last night i saw a shooting star and wished for her to find her true love and then she had a dream that brings her good luck! Could that mean she was going to find her true love today? Could that mean my wish, and her greatest wish, was going to come true?

Fifi: "and eetz already working eetz magic! Zis morning I found my lucky bottle cap under ze seat! I lost zat thing ages ago! But zats not even ze best part!"

Furrball: "oh really? What is?"

Fifi: "well I'm hanging out with Buster and Babs later and I have ze strange feeling zat today is ze day I will find Mon amour vrai, my true love! Le sigh! Today is going to be perfect"

Furrball: "great. Mind if I tag along? I have nothing better to do today so I might as well"

Fifi: "of course! If I do meet my true love I'll of course want him to meet my best friend in ze world! "

Furrball: "ok."

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 disappointing

Normal POV

It was 6:30. Furrball and Fifi had spent the day with Babs and Buster Bunny. All day Fifi had nothing but good luck. When they went bowling Fifi bowled a perfect score. When they went to the fair Fifi got a free cotton candy cone after winning 100 tickets. When they went to see a movie a stranger who had changed her mind about seeing the movie gave Fifi her ticket. Everything had gone right for her all day! Except for 1 thing, she didn't meet any guys she liked. It seemed she was wrong about today. The dream hadn't brought her true love to her and Furrball's wish did nothing to help. she kept a depressed look on her face the hole way home but Furrball didn't notice because he was still sour about him and Buster loosing to his roommate and his partner's girlfriend in bowling.

Fifi: "le sigh..."

Furrball: "something wrong Fifi?"

Fifi: "I didn't meet him"

Furrball: "hmm?"

Fifi: "Mon amour vrai! My true love! I didn't meet him! I was sure I was going to meet ze boy of my dreams today but he didn't show up! I was sure today was ze day"

Furrball: "hey cheer up Feef! He may not have showed today but I'm sure you'll meet him some day"

Fifi: "le sigh! I'm not so sure Furrball. I've been through so much without one sign of him. Should I even keep looking? "

Furrball could tell she was sad. He absolutely HATED seeing a girl sad. He tried to quickly come up with something to take her mind off it. Then he got it. Earlier in the year he had found out about a dance being held at the ACME loo after winter break witch neither him or Fifi had dates for due to their recent break ups with Hamton and Tracy.

Furrball: "hey Fifi, are you still going to that dance at school after winter break?"

Fifi: "well yes but I'm afraid I'll have to find a new date for ze dance."

Furrball: "how about me?"

Fifi was surprised by that. Did Furrball, her best friend actually just ask her out?

Fifi: "what?"

Furrball: "well neither of us have dates right? So who's to say we can't just go as friends just to have a good time? "

Fifi: "hmm well...ok sure! Ooh and I have ze perfect dress for ze dance to! Zis is gonna be fun!"

Furrball: "you got that right!"

And with that Fifi and Furrball made their way home talking about their plans for the dance the hole way there.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 we're just friends

Normal POV

It has been a week since the last chapter. School is back in and most of the main group is helping prep the gym for the dance. Furrball was using his cat climbing skills to decorate the ceiling with streamers and a disco ball while Fifi, Babs, and Buster were busy setting up the snack table. While they did this they were talking about Fifi and Furrball's dance date.

Fifi: "for ze last time were just going as friends"

Babs: "I don't think that's a thing."

Buster: "Yeah friends don't ask out Friends. Are you sure he's not just trying to get with you?"

Fifi: "I am absolutely sure he is not! Besides zat would just be weird. Like dating a sibling"

Buster: "uh-huh hey didn't you say you guys moved in together? "

Fifi: "well yes but..."

Babs: "and you beat the shit out of Tracy for him?"

Fifi: "yes but vous see..."

Buster: "then there was last week when he tagged along while we hung out"

Fifi: "he had nothing better to..."

Babs: "and now you 2 are going to the dance together"

Fifi: "OK I GET ZE POINT!"

Babs: "so you agree he's trying to get with you?"

Fifi: "NO! Furrball is mon best friend! He wouldn't do zat! He's always been a perfect gentleman towards moi. Well when I wasn't chasing him"

Babs: "HE'S AN ALLY CAT! Ally cats may act nice when they need something but they're unpredictable!"

Fifi: "Furrball's not like zat!"

Little did they know Furrball was listening to the argument from the rafters. He would love to go down there but he was busy trying to figure out what was different about his roommate. All week he had been unable to shake the feeling that something was different about her despite the lack of change in her appearance, voice, smell or even the texture of her fur. He couldn't place it but something seemed different and he just couldn't stop thinking about it, or for some reason Fifi in general, to the point that it kept him up at night. Unfortunately, being lost in thought, Furrball missed a jump and fell on top of the snack table. Thankfully since Furrball was a cat he landed standing on all 4s. But that didn't stop him from landing face first in the punch bowl causing Fifi, Babs, and Buster to crack up. Furrball quickly got up and wiped his face off.

Furrball: "ahem. I meant to do that."

Fifi: "sure vous did. Hey Furrball, could you tell these 2 vou're not just taking me to ze dance to try to get with moi"

Furrball: "what!? Don't be ridiculous! Fifi's my best friend that would be like dating my sister!"

Fifi: "exactly!"

Furrball: "besides she's not even my type!"

Fifi: "exa...wait vous have a type?"

Furrball: "yeah. Hawaiian girls. Anyway I gotta get back to hanging these streamers. See ya!"

And with that Furrball scurried away and the others continue their argument.

Eng of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 after ze dance

Normal POV

Fifi had done it again. She had once again taken a good situation like her new living arrangements with Furrball and turned it into a crisis. On the way to the dance the 2 of them ran into a gang of dogs. Furrball got into a fight with them and got scratched up pretty bad and Fifi ended up kicking their collective asses. By the time they got to the dance Fifi was a hero to Furrball, he didn't even care that he had been amasculated by being saved by a girl. Thankfully neither did any of the other toonsters, they were all to busy crowding around the 2 asking "is Furrball ok?" And "what happened? ". Once Furrball assured everyone that despite the scratches and a couple bruises he was fine, and Fifi told them she could take care of him just fine everyone went back to dancing and having fun while still a little bit worried about Furrball. Once Furrball was able to walk without stumbling to much he and Fifi decided to dance to a song that was playing. However at the end of the song they ended up staring straight into each others eyes when Furrball accidently dropped Fifi on the drop (damn clutz) and had to catch her in his arms. It was right then that Fifi started to notice something about Furrball. For the first time his messy fur, cluztieness, awkward smile, and well meaning half tough guy half nice guy attitude started to seem cute. Sure, At times Furrball was just that awkward kid that no one wanted to hang out with, but he could also sometimes be the slightly feminine friend of the popular girls or the Han solo like rebel that the girls swoon over. He even managed to snag a hated popular girl like Tracy and then ended up dumping her. He was the guy every girl wanted and yet he wasted his time trying to make her feel better about her thing. He was so nice. So right when the song ended, admittedly not thinking straight, before Furrball could help her back up, Fifi wrapped her tail behind his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. They spent the rest of the party avoiding each other and when they got home all they could do was sit next to each other, on the bed, looking straight forward, in an awkward silence that neither of them wanted to break. Unfortunately Furrball had a slight tickle in his throat and felt like he was gonna die if he didn't cough.

Furrball: "*cough*ahem*cough*"

Fifi: "hmm?"

Furrball: "nothing. I...needed to cough"

Fifi: "oh...ok"

3...2...1...

Fifi & Furrball: "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT I JUST...wait why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should be sorry..."

Furrball: "no I should be! I was leading you on and didn't realize it! You must really hate me!"

Fifi: "I could never hate a nice guy like vous Furrball! And eetz really not like zat! I didn't even think of us as a couple before. Eet was just zat moment at ze dance. Eef anything vous should hate moi! I kissed vous on ze mouth right after vour big break up! I'm such an idiots! I always ruin good thing like zi..."

Furrball grabbed Fifi by the shoulders, made her face toward him, then went in and kissed her. After a second or 2 he broke the kiss and stared at her with a stern look on his face.

Furrball: "there! Now we're even so you can just forget about it. But I want you to promise me that you wont ever say anything bad about yourself like that. You're not an idiot and you don't always ruin good things. You're a very intelligent girl who in incapable of really ruining anything, your only real flaw is that you're a little miss guided but you're miss guided for a good reason, love, so that's ok. Now please promise me you won't put yourself down like that for no good reason anymore."

Fifi: "...I promise"

After about a minute of staring at each other they both started cracking up.

Furrball: "oh my gosh did I actually just kiss you? Oh wow now I feel like an idiot"

Fifi: "yeah I know how vous feel...hey Furrball...can I ask vous something?"

Furrball: "sure. What?"

Fifi: "how does a nice guy like vous end up with a bitch like Tracy?

Furrball: "well...sometimes bad things happen to good people...and I'm such a good person that bad luck can't resist me"

Fifi: "wow...sounds...ruff. I know I had some troubles back in Paris"

Furrball: "Really?"

Fifi: "yeah. Back in Paris I always wanted to be a rock star, but my sisters all said I should give up and zat I was no good. Eet crushed moi."

Furrball: "wow...you know...when you think about it...it's almost like we're.."

Fifi and Furrball: "both in the same boat"

Fifi: "both of us had our dreams crushed"

Furrball: "we both felt misunderstood"

Fifi: "like we were worthless"

Furrball: "with no one by our side"

Fifi: "to tell us we weren't"

Furrball and Fifi both scooted their hands over a little on the seat, realizing seconds later that they had touched. They stared into each others eyes, both of their hearts beating faster and faster. They both leaned in and closed their eyes in unison. And then they kissed. They both had blood rushing to their heads at this point. At one point Fifi stuck her tongue out and brushed it up against Furrball's lips to get him to open his mouth. Once he did she shoved her tongue into his and they began wrestling their tongues. Furrball's tongue was more masculine giving him a slight upper hand but Fifi was more agile and flexible with her tongue clearly having practiced a lot. As they were making out Fifi crossed her arms behind Furrball's neck and wrapped her tail around him to pull him in and deepen the kiss. Unfortunately Furrball was out of breath and needed some air. He broke the kiss, panting and smiling at Fifi.

Furrball: "sorry what were we talking about"

Fifi slugged him in the arm.

Fifi: "oh shut up!"

Furrball: "you shut up pole-cat"

Fifi: "don't call me pole-cat, ally cat!"

Furrball: "don't call me ally cat, pole-cat!"

Fifi picked up one of her pillows and threw it at Furrball's face then Playful began pushing it in his face knocking him over.

Furrball: "OK OK YOU WIN! UNCLE!"

Fifi: "haha I win!"

Furrball: "I let you win"

Fifi: "yeah right!...so um...are we...dating now?"

Furrball: "only if you want to. If you aren't ready we can just forget this ever happened and move on"

Fifi: "vou're joking right? I'm a romantic! I never pass up a chance at love no matter who eet is. Name ze time and place tiger boy!"

Furrball: "are you sure you can deal with all my bad luck. And with Tracy and everything"

Fifi: "bring. Eet. On!"

Furrball: "ok. I was going to go out to a fair with some of my ally-cat friends tomorrow after school but its looking like they aren't gonna show. How about we have our first date there?"

Fifi: "sure. But if we're going to be at ze fair late tomorrow we should probably get to sleep. Wouldn't want to be drowsy on our first date!"

Furrball: *yawn* "you're right. We probably should get some sleep. Night Fifi"

Fifi: "good night Furrball"

And with that the turned the lights out and went to sleep.

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8 Fifi's dream

Normal POV

It was about 12:00 PM or so. Fifi la fume and Furrball james pussycat, who had just decided to go on a date to the fair, were in bed next to each other sleeping. Fifi was tossing and turning. She was asleep but something was going on in her head.

-/dream sequence/-

Fifi POV

My mind had flashed back to earlier, at the dance. The battle damaged Furrball and I were twirling and dancing together. It was just as magical as when it was actually happening. Then Furrball dipped me, and like in real life, stumbled and ended up dropping me only to catch me right before I hit the floor. I looked into his eyes, the same magical feeling taking me over. Only this time, Furrball leaned down and kissed me instead of the other way around. It was still just as magical. Then I felt his tongue brush up against mine. I opened my mouth and let him in. Just then the rest of the room faded to black, leaving only me and Furrball behind. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed up against a wall by the blue cat. I started to feel weird, my nether region started to feel hot, and really sensitive. I decided to ignore it and keep making out with the dream version of my newest boyfriend. Then I felt his paw brush up against my breast and started messaging it. I was about to stop him but I couldn't bring myself to do so. It just felt so...good. then I began to feel his fur up against my chest. I looked down and saw that not only was I completely naked, but my fur was no longer brushed over to hide my breasts and lower lips. I was completely exposed and was kissing my boyfriend. I was going to stop him so I could wake myself up but when I started squirming he placed his paws on my hips and broke the kiss.

Furrball: "shhh. It's ok. Just relax"

That smile. He gave me that god damn smile that I couldn't resist. I calmed down and let him go back in For the kiss. He kept messaging my breasts. I felt something hard bump against my thigh. It was his dick! I started squirming again. He put a paw on each of my shoulders and broke the kiss again.

Furrball: "Fifi just relax. It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you"

That smile again. Why couldn't I resist it. Just then Furrball picked me up by the legs. As soon as he let go I wrapped my legs around his waist. He put his arm around my back to keep me up. I put my hands on his shoulder for support. Then I noticed his lower head up against my lower lips. I was going to squirm again but I didn't want to fall down, so I was forced to stay mostly still as he pushed his head into me. Then I closed my eyes and looked away as he slammed himself into me

-/end of dream sequence/-

Normal POV

Furrball: "FIFI! WAKE UP!"

Fifi: "huh?"

Furrball: "its almost time school! Get dressed and lets go!"

Fifi: "oh right!"

Furrball got up and left the car to give his girlfriend a little privacy. Fifi started to get up but then she noticed something. Her private area felt really warm and a bit more sensitive than usual. Witch could only mean she was in heat.

Fifi: "oh god! Why today? "

End of chapter 8. Feel free to review. I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys


	9. Chapter 9 heat of the moment

Normal POV

5:30 PM, Fifi la fume, wearing her favorite green dress with three white stripes around the waist, and Furrball J. Pussycat, currently wearing a red hoodie with a white shirt, blue jeans, and running shoes, were walking through the fair. they were currently on their first date. little did Furrball know his new girlfriend was currently in heat. her lower lips were inflamed and incredibly sensitive. she was also emitting a strong berry like sent that throughout the day she often had to cover up with her skunk odor when people noticed it. but the worst part by far was her almost uncontrollable sexual arousal. it was taking all the self-control she had not to throw Furrball down and ride him until one of them fainted. in fact after gym class she had to literally slap herself in the face to keep from jacking off. at the moment she was just striking up a conversation with her new boyfriend to take her mind off it.

Fifi: "s-so, what ride do vous wanna go on first?"

Furrball: "I don't know, I'm thinking the fares wheel. what do you think?"

Fifi: "hmm...yeah ze uh fares wheel sounds nice. why not!"

Furrball: "hold on...do you smell that?"

Fifi: "s-smell what?"

Furrball: "I don't know its like a...strong berry sent"

Fifi: "eetz probably nothing. lets go to the fares wheel!"

Furrball was about to comment on the sent again but before he could he was dragged by the purple skunkette to the fares wheel. while they were on the ride waiting for the ride to start they started making out. Fifi started by pushing Furrball down on to the seat and forcing her tongue into his mouth and Furrball just kinda went with it. while they were doing this Furrball noticed that her "private area" was a little bit damp. not only that but she had started grinding against him a little. it was then that he realized where the berry sent was coming from, his girlfriend was in heat. Furrball had gone through this before with Tracy and was able to fight off her sexual advances but he wasn't so sure he'd be able to do the same with Fifi. despite her feminine physic, slender frame, and girly girl attitude towards working out Fifi was quite a bit stronger than Tracy was. this was most likely due to the exercise she got from chasing after boys, especially the faster or more clever ones such as calamity coyote, Dizzy devil, or Furrball himself. While Furrball was deep in thought about this the ride started up and he and Fifi were jolted out of their heads. they quickly picked themselves up and got back into position sitting next to each other in the swinging basket. the baskets on the ride started going around on the wheel.

Fifi: "sure is beautiful tonight"

Furrball: "yep"

Fifi: "hey Furrball can I ask vous something?"

Furrball: "what?"

Fifi: "Furrball...have vous ever..."been with" a woman before"

Furrball: "yeah, Tracy and you, why?"

Fifi: "NONONO zats not what I mean."

Furrball: "then...what do you mean?"

Fifi: "Furrball...have vous ever...had sex before?"

Furrball: "oh um...no, no I haven't. Tracy wanted to a couple times but my aunt Penelope didn't want it happening between me and Tracy without a wedding first. Tracy and aunt Penelope don't really like each other."

Fifi: "I know why"

Furrball: "w-what about you?"

Fifi: "nope. but before moi and Hamton broke up he did pressure moi a little to have sex with him. zats actually what lead to moi catching him"

Furrball: "so...we're both virgins"

Fifi: "yeah..."

Fifi and Furrball stared at each other, blushing a bit. they went back to making out but then the ride stopped. they got off and started going on other rides such as the tunnel of love. they ended the date with Furrball winning a new teddy bear for his girlfriend on the strength test game, earning him a kiss on the cheek. on the way home Fifi was oddly quite. the berry sent was even stronger now and had started to overpower Furrball's sniffer. when they got home Furrball opened the door and allowed Fifi to get in first. she got in threw her teddy bear to the side and sat down on the edge of the back seat/bed. on Furrball's way in he was grabbed and pulled on to the bed with Fifi on top of him. he was about to ask what was going on but was stopped by Fifi kissing him.

Fifi: "I'm sorry but please just go along with zis. I can't take eet anymore, I need vous"

Furrball realized what was going on. his first instinct was to fight back and get her off of him but that was a clearly a fight that he wasn't going to win, so he just stayed still and went with it. it looked like weather he liked or not he was about to be her first, and she was about to be his. she kissed him again, once again, shoving her tongue into his mouth. reluctantly he returned the kiss. their tongues danced around a little, fighting playfully for control. Furrball began to relax, accepting that she was in heat and there was nothing he could do about it, her being much stronger than him (not to mention he was kinda enjoying it so far). Furrball quickly sat up and pulled off his jacket, throwing it to the side before pulling off his shirt, only braking the kiss for a second before throwing it behind him. he sat up, propping himself up on his elbows, and once again locked lips with Fifi. Fifi moved her hand and started rubbing his chest. his fur seemed matted and a little messy, most likely because he never got a chance to comb it. she didn't know why but it kinda turned Fifi on a bit. at some point they began to need some air and broke the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting them.

Furrball: "so we actually doing this or is that enough for ya?"

Fifi: "I'm in heat, what do vous think?"

Furrball: "*sigh* OK but please go easy on me"

Fifi: "no promises"

Furrball: "meow (why)"

they began making out again. Fifi pulled off her green dress, once again breaking the kiss for a bit. the dress came off revealing a bra and a pair of panties covering her private parts which Fifi usually just covered up with her fur. Fifi suddenly felt something hard under her. she quickly realized what it was and gave Furrball a seductive look. she moved down and began to unbutton his pants. once they were unbuttoned she pulled them down revealing a pair of boxers with a large bulge in them. Fifi pulled the boxers down and was shocked at what was underneath. Furrball's rod was a full 10 inches long!

Fifi: "o-oh my!"

Furrball: "yeah I know its really big. can we not do this right now?...Fifi?...FIFI!"

Fifi wasn't listening. she was entranced by the thought of that gigantic thing inside her. she slowly moved in and licked his rod causing him to jerk a little. Fifi was really nervous, her face was crimson red. she started licking, kissing, and teasing Furrball's member, paying extra attention to the head. Furrball struggled to keep his head, he toppled over and couldn't get back up on his elbows. Fifi began to speed up. no longer nervous she started having fun with it. she licked from the base to the tip a couple times doing it more seductively when Furrball was looking. once she thought he had almost had enough she took him into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down on it and after a while he started to feel close to climaxing. he grabbed her by the ears, pushed her head down, and started shooting his warm sticky seed into her mouth. Fifi gagged a little causing Furrball to get a little worried, but then she reassured him by playfully sticking out her tongue showing him the mouthful of cum before gulping it down. Fifi then grabbed him and pulled him on top of her.

Fifi: "vour turn big boy!"

Furrball began working to undo the latch on her bra (witch was in the front BTW). once it was undone he took it off her revealing her perky, at least C-cup breasts. he began messaging her breasts. he also started kissing and nipping at her neck. she began letting out moans and gasps that Furrball found surprisingly cute. Furrball started rubbing her left nipple until it became hard. once it was hard he moved his head down and started sucking on it like a baby. he also moved his tail down to her crotch and started rubbing it. once he thought she was wet enough he stopped and moved down to her private area. he pulled down her underwear. he started licking at her vagina like it was a saucer of milk. Fifi emitted even more cute moans and gasps that got Furrball even more excited, but what really got him excited was the smell that was still overpowering him. at one point he accidently flicked his tongue against her clit causing her to buck her hips up a little and hit her boyfriend in the nose. Furrball flew back covering his nose causing Fifi to sit up, worried about him.

Furrball: "OW!"

Fifi: "oh my! are vous ok mon amour?"

Furrball: "yeah I'm fine"

Fifi: "I'm so sorry Furrball. I guess vous hit a sensitive spot. should we...keep going?"

Furrball: "I guess..."

Fifi lifted his chin up with her hand and inspected his nose to make sure he was ok. then she gave him a quick kiss and got back into position, expecting Furrball to go back to licking her. however instead he got in to position face-to-face with her.

Fifi: "what are vous..."

Furrball: "SH! we've waited long enough, let's do this. are you ready?"

Fifi: "*gulp* y-yeah"

Furrball: "good"

Furrball lined himself up with her entrance. he wrapped his tail around hers. they stared deeply into each other's eyes. slowly, they closed their eyes and locked lips as Furrball began pushing in. he went in slowly, trying his best not to hurt her. he pushed in until he hit a rubbery barrier. reluctantly he pulled out and then slammed back in. Fifi's body completely tensed up. tears began to well up in her eyes as she let out a scream that was muffled by her boyfriend. Furrball stayed still. he didn't want to hurt her. after a while he felt her relax. he took this as a sign to start and started pumping in and out of her. Fifi's pain was quickly replaced by pure pleasure. her mind went into a haze of sexual pleasure. Furrball kept thrusting in and out in and out in and out etc. going faster and faster. they both felt like fire ice and lightning were going up their spines at the same time. soon enough Fifi's walls clamped down and squeezed Furrball's dick as they both climaxed at the same time. a mixture of Fifi's fluids, Furrball's cum, and a little bit of Fifi's blood spilled out of Fifi's hole. they both got cleaned up and then went to bed.

Fifi: "love vous Furrball"

Furrball: "love you to Fifi

end of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 sick day

Normal POV

it was a chilly Saturday morning. Fifi and Furrball were in their car home, snuggled up together, watching TV. unfortunately Furrball had woken up sick that morning. Fifi had spent the day so far taking care of him. Furrball thought about how lucky he was to have her. while they were watching TV he held her as close as he could. every chance he got he would tell her something like "you know, I'm pretty lucky to have a girlfriend like you" or "I don't know what I'd do without you" to which shed respond with a girlish giggle or by kissing him on the cheek. while they were watching a romantic movie Furrball held his purple "pole-cat princess" close, her fur keeping him warm while her shoulder acted as a pillow for him. he never wanted to let her go, he never wanted the moment to end. he just wanted to go on holding his beloved girlfriend like that forever. but unfortunately he was feeling really cold.

Furrball: "ugh...hey babe, I'm feelin' kinda cold, could you close the windows and turn the heat up for me?"

Fifi: "sure tiger"

Fifi gave him a quick peck on the cheek then got up and went over to the left door. she quickly closed the window then scurried over to the right door and did the same. she then jumped to the front and turned the heat up. she then jumped back and got back into position next to her boyfriend.

Furrball: "thanks Feef. I still don't know what I'd do without you"

Fifi: "no offence but neither do I. eet'll take a sec to warm up in here would vous like a blanket?"

Furrball: "I'd rather be wrapped in that big, warm, fluffy, comfy, tail of yours. its like twice as soft"

Fifi: "sure thing!"

despite knowing he was actually just complementing her she wrapped the 2 of them up in her tail as if it was a blanket. Furrball, now way more comfy, wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and cuddled up to her. he began to drift off to sleep until he was snapped out of it by the phone next to them going off. Fifi grabbed the phone and answered it in a slightly annoyed tone.

Fifi: "hello? oh hey Tracy, what do vous want?"

her tone went from slightly annoyed to ANNOYED!

Fifi: "no Furrball isn't available at the moment"

her tone then changed to a slightly pissed off tone that kinda turned Furrball on.

Fifi: "no I wont stop him so you can talk. I understand but he's sick right now and he doesn't need people like vous bothering him!"

her tone changed again to a really pissed off tone that really turned Furrball on.

Fifi: "WHAT IS ZAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

her tone once again changed, this time to her angry 'I'm gonna kill you' voice that caused Furrball to go wild.

Fifi: "TAKE A HINT AND PISS OFF BITCH! HE'S WITH MOI NOW AND HE DOESN'T WANT VOUS BACK!"

before she could take on another tone shift Furrball grabbed the phone, slammed it down on the receiver, grabbed his girl friend, pinned her down on the seat and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Fifi was surprised by this but gladly went along with it, hoping she didn't get sick from it. after a little bit of tongue wrestling they broke and stared into each other's eyes for a while.

Furrball: "sorry if I was a bit to rough baby. but that angry voice of yours is really sexy!"

Fifi: "awe, vous really zink so?'

Furrball: "damn right I do. if I wasn't sick right now I'd mount you like a lion and fuck you 'til sunset!"

Fifi: "well, I'm not really in ze mood right now my tiger prince, zat Tracy just gets moi so angry"

Furrball: "you shouldn't pay any attention to her baby. she's just jealous of what you have. but I promise you're the only girl for me"

Fifi: "and vou're ze only man for moi! love vous!"

Furrball: "love you more!"

Fifi: "no vous don..."

before Fifi could finish her sentence she was once again pulled into a passionate kiss by her boyfriend. once that was over they went back to watching TV, cuddled up together.

end of chapter 10 feel free to review and yes this chapter was just filler


End file.
